Forbiddened Love- Part 2
by StayStrongxox
Summary: SEQUEL to my first fanfic 'Forbiddened Love' Read that one first for a better understanding of this story. Lauren\Joey. Don't like the paring? Don't read. Enjoy X
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so to understand this you'll need to read the prequel to this one (Forbiddened Love). So, lets jolly on with the story my friends

* * *

Lauren woke up to someone kissing her neck. She giggled and turned over, slowly opening her eyes, to see Joey smiling down at her. She giggled and smiled.

'What time is it?' she asked, her voice thick with sleep. Joey glanced at the clock.

'Half ten' he said. Lauren blinked.

'Wow, latest I've ever slept in' said Lauren. Joey smiled and handed her two bags with a cards. Lauren smiled brightly.

'Joey... I said I didn't want anything for my birthday' she said, but accepted the presents. Joey chuckled.

'Yeah, I wanted to spoil my girl. That's not a crime is it?'. Lauren smiled at him from under her lashes

'No.. it isn't... Come on' she said, grabbing her dressing gown and throwing over her pyjama clad body. Joey frowned lightly.

'Where are we going?' he asked. Lauren stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

'Downstairs. I want to open my presents with your mum' she said, smiling then darting from the room. Joey blinked at the stop then smiled as he followed her downstairs...

* * *

He entered the living room, just as Lauren and Suzy pulled away from the hug they were sharing.

'Happy Birthday, darling' Suzy said, handing Lauren a present. Lauren looked as though she was going to protest, but she decided against it as Suzy shot her a look. Lauren joined Joey on the sofa and opened Suzy's present. It was a cute little charm braclet what Lauren had seen in the shops one day.

'Aww, Suzy, thankyou' said Lauren, getting up and giving her another hug. Suzy hugged her back and smiled. Lauren sat back down next to Joey and opened one of the bags to find a lot of candles and bath stuff and right down at bottom, a box. She pulled it gently out of the bag and unwrapped it. She opened it find a pair of dangly earrings. She smiled at Joey, who was watching her closely.

'You like them? 'Cause I've got-' the rest of sentence was cut off by Lauren pressing a quick kiss to his lips

'I love them' she reassured him. She closed her earring box and put them down on the coffee table, reaching for her other bag. She opened it to find a box and a mini dress.

'My mum slightly helped me on this one' admitted Joey, when Lauren casted a glance at him. Lauren smiled and pulled out the blood red dress and held it up to herself.

'Nice choice' said Lauren, clearly approving. She folded the dress up and brought out the box. She opened it find a pair of black suede shoes with a diamante heel.

'Holy... Where did you find these? They're gorgoues!' exclaimed Lauren, sliding onto her foot and lifting her leg, examining it from where she was sat. Joey smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

'Glad you like them' said Joey, smiling as Lauren pressed another kiss to his lips. She slid the shoe off and placed back in the box, setting the box on the floor and putting the dress son top of it, and reached for her cards. She opened Suzy and was slightly surprised as twenty pounds dropped out.

'Suzy, are you sure? You've done so much for us these past few months' said Lauren.

'It's perfectly fine, dear' said Suzy, smiling at Lauren. Lauren smiled back and reached for Joeys card. She opened the envelope and slid the card out, turning it over and smiled reading the front. She opened it and read

My girl, Lauren

Happy Birthday, babe

Hope we get to spend many more together

Have a fab one... Which I know you will because you'll be with me :P

I Love You

Your Joey

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Aww.. Joey' said Lauren, her eyes filling with happy tears. The doorbell rung and Suzy got up to answer it, giving Lauren the chance to pull Joey to her for a kiss, much more passionate than the previous two.

'JESUS! Not what I want to see when we've just had breakfast'!' exclaimed Alice. Lauren and Joey pulled away, smiling.

'Happy birthday!' said Alice, holding her arms out. Lauren smiled, getting up and hugging her. She accepted her present of Alice and was about to sit back down when another person walked into the living room.

'ABI!' squealed Lauren. Abi smiled and laughed as her older sister rushed round to hug her. They hugged for about a minute before Lauren let her go. She held out her present for Lauren and she accepted, placing it on the table and drawing her in for another hug...

* * *

After opening her presents and having her breakfast, Lauren beckoned Abi out of the living room and into the empty kitchen. They sat down at the table.

'Thanks for the present, Abi. It smells lovely' said Lauren. Abi nodded. She knew what Lauren wanted to ask and she knew she was afraid of the answer.

'Mum and Dad... they're alright. Although they miss you and Oscar does..' Abi trailed off, as Lauren's head snapped up towards her

'If mum and dad are missing me, they've got a funny way of showing it!' said Lauren.

'They do!-' began Abi, but Lauren furiously cut her off

'If they cared... They would've sent me a birthday card or got in contact with me over these last three months! So, don't make out they're missing me when they clearly aren't!' said Lauren hotly. Abi nodded and that conversation was closed.

'Wait a minute... Aren't you supposed to be at school?' asked Lauren. Abi glanced round the room, suddenly finding the tiles on the walls interesting.

'Oh My God, you've skived. You rebel!' joked Lauren, nudging her little sister's arm. Abi laughed

'They don't know that. School think I'm at home sick and mum and dad thinks I'm at school' said Abi, smiling proudly, as Lauren laughed...

* * *

Later than night, Joey was driving him and Lauren home. However, Lauren soon noticed that they had gone past the left exit, which led to his mum's house.

'erm, Joey... where are we going?' Lauren asked, looking round. Joey didn't answer and stayed focused on the drive ahead. A few minutes later they pulled up at an apartment block. Lauren frowned, but followed Joey up into the apartment block. He stopped outside a door and turned to face a very confused Lauren.

'Here' he said, handing her a key. Lauren looked at the key, then at Joey. Joey swallowed and became nervous.

'That... That key is the key... to out apartment' Joey stuttered.

Lauren blinked

'You've bought us an apartment?' asked Lauren. Joey shook his head, locking eyes with her.

'Rented it. We'll see how it how it goes first... if you want of course' said Joey, not wanting to pressure Lauren into anything. Lauren ran through all the possibilities of living on their own and a smirk came to her face.

'Is that a yes?' asked Joey hopefully. Lauren smiled and put the key into the lock, opening the door. She was about to step in, when Joey stopped her. She looked at him, then shriek became a laugh as he carried her over the threshold, kicking the door shut with his foot. He stood in the hallway and looked round.

'So... where to first, birthday girl? Am I right in suggesting the bedroom' he smirked. Lauren's laughter rang in his ears like music as he carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut...

* * *

**Okay, first chapter done :D Hope you enjoyed it and R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning, Lauren was wakened by the smell of pancakes. Her eyelids fluttered open and it took her a moment to realise where she was. She smiled and wrapped the sheet round her body and walked into the kitchen. She saw Joey, standing with his back to her, dressed only in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. She smirked and nodded her head in approval and walked over to him, kissing his shoulder gently.

'Morning, babe' said Joey, flipping a pancake over. Lauren smiled.

'Mm, morning babe' said Lauren. Joey flipping the pancakes on to a plate and handed it to her.

'Two golden brown pancakes. Just how you like them' he smiled, winking at her. Lauren smiled, poking her tongue a little bit at him.

'Thank you', she said, and headed for the table. Joey joined her a few minutes later, smirking as he saw the sheet wrapped securely round her body.

'So... what you doing today?' asked Lauren

'Well, I know thing I will be doing today' said Joey, his eyes darkening slightly at he looked at Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes playfully.

'Yeah well, I've got work' groaned Lauren. She finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink, and turned round as a thought suddenly struck her.

'Erm... Joey? All of our stuff is still at your mums' said Lauren. Joey smiled and got up, taking her by the hand to their bedroom and slid open the wardrobe door.

'When did...' stuttered Lauren, as she saw all of their stuff hung up in the wardrobe.

'While we were out last night, my mum came with all of our stuff and unpacked for us, even though I said that we'd do it later on..' said Joey, wrapping his arm round Lauren and kissing her neck gently.

'Remind me to thank her when we next see her' said Lauren, reaching for her waitress uniform and heading for the bathroom...

* * *

Joey was watching TV, when Lauren stepped out into the living room, tying her hair up in a hair ponytail and checking her quiff in the mirror, along with her makeup. Joey checked her out and stood behind her, wrapping his arm round her waist.

'Do you really have to go?' he asked

'Yeah, wish I didn't have to , but I do' answered Lauren. She gasped as Joey spun her round in his arms and kissed her. He pulled away a few minutes later, leaving Lauren dazed. He snirked and kissed her cheek.

'See you when you get back, yeah?' He said. Lauren blinked and cleared her throat, grabbing her bag and jacket.

'Yeah, I'll text you when I'm finishing' said Lauren to the door and leaving the apartment...

* * *

After an eight hours shift, it was clear to say Lauren was drained of most of her engery. Joey looked up from watching a football game and rushed towards her.

'Lauren! Lauren, what happened?' he said, scooping her up in his arms and lying her on the sofa. Lauren groaned.

'I'm tired and dizzy' she groaned. Joey frowned.

'Jesus, Lauren. Have you worked all day without a break?' he asked. Lauren didn't look at him

'I thought the more quicker I get things done, the quicker I could come home to you' she said in a small voice. Joey sighed and rushed to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with baked beans on toast with cheese and cup of tea. However, Lauren had fallen asleep.

'Lauren, wake up!' he said. Laurens eyes flickered open. She sat up and saw the food and looked at Joey.

'Don't even think of arguing with me, Lauren' he said, giving her a pointed glance.

'I wasn't going to argue with you. I was going to ask if you wanted to watch Hangover' asked Lauren

'Oh... right. Yeah, we can' said Joey, waiting until Lauren had bitten into the food, and got up to put the movie in DVD player...

* * *

It was midnight in Walford. Most residents were asleep... or they would be if they weren't wondering why an ambulance was parked outside the Brannings. Abi was supporting a hysterical Tanya, while Max got into the back of the ambulance with Oscar. Jack and Sharon came rushing up to them.

'What happened?' Jack asked, guiding Tanya to his car, as the ambulance sped off.

'It- it was Oscar! He- he tripped, feel down the stairs and banged his head! He didn't wake up and could get any response from him!' cried Tanya, as she got into the back of the car with Abi hugging her tightly. Jack shut the door and climbed into the driver seat and followed the ambulance to the hospital...

* * *

Lauren and Joey were curled up together in bed, asleep. Both of them were jerked awake when Laurens mobile starting blaring the Big Bang Theory theme tune. Joey switched on the lamp and looked at Lauren, a disbelieving look on his face.

'Seriously? Lauren, don't you get sick of that flaming song?' asked Joey, clearly not happy at been woken at two am. Lauren looked at the caller Id and groaned. Her head hit her pillow and she answered the phone, a head to her forehead.

'Abi? What is God's name... Why are you ringing me at this hour?'. Lauren felt Joey turn over to go back to sleep.

_'Lauren... I know things are difficult right now.. But you need to come home'_ said Abi, on the other line. Lauren scoffed.

'There's no chance in hell I'm coming back up there'

_'Lauren... Oscar's in hospital. He had bad fall and he's in-_'

'WHAT! Oh my god, no!' shouted Lauren, shooting into sitting position. Joey flipped over, frowning as Lauren was brandishing the phone to him. He took it from her and watched as Lauren got dressed and grabbed a bag, throwing a couple of clothes in for the both of them.

'Abi, it's me. What happened?' asked Joey, as he grabbed his boxer from the floor and put them on.

_'It Oscar. He's in the hospital and he's in a bad way. It's Walford General. Got to go, bye'_ said Abi. The line disconnected and Joey grabbed a top and a pair of jeans and put them on, before rushing to Lauren, who was on the floor with her head in her hands.

'Babe, come here. He'll be okay' he said soothing, as he pulled her into his arms...

* * *

Max and Tanya woke up, just as dawn was creeping through the hospital curtains. Max sighed and kissed his wife's head.

'He's going to okay. He's a Branning, he'll come round' Max reassured Tanya. Tanya looked at Oscar and stroked some hair out of his eyes, kissing him on his head, before turning to Max.

'Should we go get some breakfast from the canteen?' she asked. Max nodded. Tanya bent down to get her bag. She heard Max take a sudden intake of breath and looked at him.

'Max? What's wrong?' she asked. Max didn't look at her, so she turned round and froze. Lauren and Joey were stood watching them through the window, their face expressions emotionless...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

It had been two hours since Lauren and Joey had arrived at the hospital and neither Max nor Tanya had said a word to them. Right now, Max and Tanya were stood outside the room, while Joey and Lauren were sat with Oscar. Max saw Joey ask Lauren something, who smiled and nodded. He watched as Joey gave Oscar's hand a squeeze and kiss Lauren gently on the lips. Joey walked out of the room, not sparing a glance at the other two Brannings and headed for the canteen. Inside the room, Lauren was clutching her little brothers hand.

'Come on, Oscar. Wake up, please. It's Lauren. I've come to visit you. Me and Joey have, he's not here at the minute but he'll be back and he might have bought you a magazine. Your favourite one... Come on, darling please wake up..' said Lauren, blinking her tears back. She felt a small tug on her hand and her head shot to he little brothers face.

'Oscar? Oscar, can you hear me? It's Lauren...' she said, standing up. Her little brother eyes flickered open and he smiled.

'LOZZA!' he tried to shout, his arms reaching up for her. Lauren cringed slightly at her nickname but hugged him. Outside, Tanya was about to burst into the room, when Max dragged her back.

'Let her have a few minutes with him' he said. Tanya shot him an incredulous look.

'I'm not having her near our son!' said Tanya, stalking into the room. Max watched as the scene unfolded in the room and walked in to intervene.

'Right! That's enough! Oscar has just woken up and the last thing he needs is you two shouting at each other!'

'Well, tell her to go!' said Tanya, pointing directly at Lauren. Lauren face turned into a snarl.

'Fine! I'll go. But I will be back! Me and Joey aren't going anywhere until Oscar is out of hospital and back home. We'll see you back in Walford' said Lauren, storming from room...

* * *

A black taxi pulled up in Albert Square and Lauren and Joey got out. They paid the taxi fares, got their bags and headed down the market. They slowed to stop however, when Lucy spotted them and stormed over to them.

'YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' she screamed. Lauren and Joey recoiled a little in surprise.

'Well, if you must know... Oscar is in hospital and I'm staying here until he get out. So you'd better get used to seeing us round here for a few days!' Lauren bit back. Lucy faltered in her attempt to appear threatening, and allowed Lauren and Joey to walk past her. Lucy walked them walk off, hand clasped tightly and she felt anger surge through her veins...

'ALICE! ANYONE HOME!' shouted Joey, as he and Lauren entered Carols house. Alice came running down the stairs and engulfed them in a big hug.

'What are you doing here?' she asked, surprised to see them. Lauren frowned.

'You didn't hear about Oscar?' she asked. Alice's mouth popped open.

'Oh of course, sorry, Lauren' she apologised, but Lauren waved it off. Alive led them into the living room and they sat down.

'So, how long are you two here for?' asked Alice

'Dunno yet' answered Lauren. Joey looked round.

'Where Derek?' he asked. Alice gave him a pointed look, telling him he should know the answer.

'Ah the pub' he said, nodding his head. Alice nodded and got up.

'Do you want me to take your stuff upstairs?' she asked. Lauren shook her head and yawned.

'I'll do it Al. I think I need sleep anyway' she said, standing up. Joey got up.

'I think we both do. Al, you sure you don't mind?' asked Joey. Alice shook her head.

'Of course, I don't. Go on. You know which room' she smiled. Lauren and Joey collected their things from the hallway and headed upstairs

'Oh guys?' asked Alice. Joey and Lauren turned round on the steps

'Yeah?' asked Joey

'Try and be quiet please' said Alice, keeping a straight face and heading for the kitchen, leaving Lauren and Joey in stuttered protests on the stairs...

* * *

Two days later, Oscar arrived home. Lauren saw him from up the street and called out to him. Oscar smiled and rushed towards his oldest sister and hugged her.

'Morning, Lozza' he said, smiling cheekily. The nickname caught Joey's attention.

'Lozza?' he asked Oscar, smiling.

'Yep. It's my special name for Lauren. Only I'm allowed to call her that because I'm her special boy' Oscar told Joey.

'He's your special boy. What am I?' joked Joey, wrapping an arm round her waist. Lauren giggled.

'Your both my special boys, 'kay?'. Oscar nodded and turned his attention to his mum as she called him to get inside. He rushed up the street to house and Lauren caught the eye of Max, who was watching them both closely.

'What's he looking?' Lauren muttered to herself. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed across the square.

'OI! GET YOUR STUFF OUT MY HOUSE! NOW!' shouted Derek, rushing over to Joey and Lauren, his fist curled. Lauren shot in front of Joey to protect, just as Derek swung. Luckily for Lauren, Joey pulled her out of harms way protectively and Max suddenly appeared in front of them.

'You hit my daughter or nephew... I will personally make your life a misery' threatened Max, knowing about Derek's violence to Joey and Alice's mum, as Joey had told when he lived at the Branning residence. Derek shot Lauren and Joey a dark look, before turning and walking away. Max turned to couple and rubbed Lauren's forearm.

'You okay?' he asked them both

'Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Max' said Joey, smiling at him

'Thanks, Dad' said Lauren truthfully. Max looked liked he wanted to say something, but instead he just smiled at them and walked back to his house, casting one last look over his shoulder to see Joey and Lauren heading in the direction of Carols house to get their belongings...

* * *

**:D R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

The next morning, Lauren decided to go and get breakfast at the Cafe, so she quietly got dressed, been careful not to disturb Joey and grabbed her shoes, sneaking down the stairs quickly and quietly. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She headed in the direction of the Cafe, when the one person she wanted to avoid spotted her.

'You still here?' snarled Lucy. Lauren looked at her ex best friend and rolled her eyes.

'Yes. I'm staying until my brother is better, which could be for a few more days, so you'll be seeing me around' said Lauren, elbowing past Lucy and heading for the Cafe...

* * *

Lauren was sat with her head in her hands when a chair been scrapped back pulled her from her thoughts.

'Sharon!' said Lauren, smiling. She reached the table and hugged her, Sharon hugging her back.

'You okay, darling? How are you and Joey doing?' asked Sharon, buttering her toast. Lauren smiled at Sharon, happy that someone else accepted her and Joey's relationship.

'I'm good and we're very good, thanks for asking' said Lauren, accepting the slice of toast offered her.

'Wasn't it your birthday one day last week?' asked Sharon, reaching for a bag. Lauren nodded, wondering why Sharon had asked that. That question was answered when Sharon pulled out an envelope addressed to Lauren.

'Was going to send it. But when I saw the ambulance outside your mum's... I thought I'd be seeing you soon' said Sharon, smiling as Lauren read the card.

'Aww, thank you, Sharon' said Lauren. A comfortable silence fell above them.

'How long do you think you'll be staying for? It's just that I've got two spots open in R&R... If you and Joey need a job..' said Sharon, before checking her watch.

'I'd better get going. If you want the job, come and see me tonight' she said, before heading out of the door, leaving Lauren to her thoughts...

* * *

Joey headed out of the door of the house, looking for Lauren. After Alice had found out about Derek wanting him and Lauren out, she had given their Dad an ultimation. He had, in the end, very relucatantly agreed they could stay and said nothing more to them about the subject. He was about to cross the street to the Cafe, when Lucy suddenly appeared in front of him. He skidded to a stop.

'Erm... Hi?' he suggested

'Hi, how have you been?' asked Lucy, acting like nothing had happened between them

'Erm.. Good thanks. Excuse me' he said, attempting to get past Lucy, but she stopped him

'What are you doing tonight?' she asked. Joey frowned and looked at her like she was mad.

'I'm going out with Lauren, now excuse me' he said, more firmly. Suddenly, Lucy grabbed the lapels of his jacket and tugged him towards her. He knew what was going to happen, so he pushed at her shoulders, trying to keep her at arms lengths, but she was stronger than she looked.

'Oh, come on. You still love me. You always have! You'll never love Lauren as much as you love me' said Lucy. Joey was speechless and suddenly found himself been yanked backwards. He tripped over his feet and landed on his back on the floor. He just had time to realise that Lauren had been the one to yank him back before the sound of a slap reached his ears.

'Stay away from** MY** guy! OKAY!' said Lauren, putting extreme empathise on the word my. Lucy looked as though she was going to slap Lauren back and Lauren noticed it.

'Oh, come on, Lucy. You've wanted to fight since I arrived back yesterday!' she chanellged. Lucy set her jaw, but stormed off in the opposite direction, vowing revenge. Joey scrambled to his feet and looked at Lauren, a smouldering look on his face.

'I'm your guy, am I? You haven't said that before' he joked, however Lauren's stormy face expression didn't and it quickly wiped the smirk off Joey's face.

'Sorry. Not the time for jokes, is it?' he asked. Lauren shook her head and stalked off. Joey wondered if he should follow her, but he decided not to if she was in a bad mood. However, Lauren had different ideas, as she returned for him, grabbed his wrist and pulled back to the house...

* * *

Later that night, Lauren and Joey walked down the steps to R&R, hoping to find Sharon. She saw them enter and beckoned them to the back office. They followed her through and sat down.

'So, you thought about the offer?' she asked them. Lauren nodded. Joey however had his mind on other things. Like what had happened after that mornings argument with Lucy. A hard nudge to the ribs brought him out of his thoughts.

'Ow! Erm... yeah we have' he said, remembering Lauren saying something about R&R slots open earlier that day.

'We'll take them, but it'll only probably be until next week at the latest' said Lauren. Joey nodded , but Sharon held up her hand.

'That's no problem. Both start tomorrow. 5-10, okay?' she asked. Both Lauren and Joey nodded in approval, before smiling at Sharon and leaving the club. They stepped out into the cold air. Joey held his hand out and Lauren took it tightly. He pulled her to his side and they beginning walking to the nearest Chinese shop, not seeing Lucy or Derek watching them from the shadows...

* * *

**Ooo Derek and Lucy? Wonder they're planning :P R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning, Lauren woke up to see empty space besides her. She frowned and around the room.

'Joey?' she shouted. She got no response and shrugged her shoulders. She grabbed her dressing gown and walked downstairs to the kitchen, to find Derek sat at the table. She groaned silently, and went to get a bowl for her cereals. She sat down and Derek folded up his newspaper and looked at Lauren.

'You okay, Lauren? He asked. Lauren frowned at him and didn't answer. Derek chuckled lightly.

'Have you seen our Joey this morning? I'd thought he'd be conked out on the sofa' said Derek. Lauren sighed. Maybe she wouldn't be able to block him out after all.

'What do you mean? He was in bed with me all night' said Lauren.

'No, he wasn't. He was up texting Lucy when I came downstairs for a drink at two this morning' said Derek. Lauren's spoon froze halway to her mouth.

'Excuse me?' she said, sounding offended

'He was up texting Lucy. He laughing at whatever text she had sent him' said Derek. He checked his watch and stood up.

'Sorry, Lauren. But i'm going to have to leave you. Got work to do' he said, turning round and heading for a door, a evil smirk on his face...

* * *

The door slammed shut and Lauren was left alone with her thoughts. She put her spoon back into the bowl of cereals and pushed it away from her, her mind whirring. She had seen how close they were yesterday, and Joey didn't seem to have put up much of a fight to get away from her. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and headed for the living room. She switched on the TV and settled down, wrapping her dressing gown around her more tightly...

* * *

A few hours later, Sharon was sat on one of the sofa's in R&R, sorting out a folder, when she heard the door bang open and footsteps hurry down the steps. The door swung open to reveal a dirstraught Lauren, holding a phone. Sharon shot up and headed over to the girl, who was gripping the counter to stay upright.

'Lauren! JOEY! JOEY!' shouted Sharon. Joey came rushing out of the office. His eyes widened when he saw Lauren. Sharon backed off to give them some space, grabbed her folder and disappeared through the office. Joey pulled Lauren to him, but she tore herself out of grasp.

'Lauren?' he asked, frowning at his girlfriends attics

'WHAT'STHIS!' she shrieked, brandishing the phone in front of him. His eye widened as he tok the phone from Lauren.

'My phone. Where was it?' he asked, relieved that it hadn't been stolen or broken

'OH, DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHERE IT WAS!' screamed Lauren, tears streaming down her face. Joey stepped back at the volume of her voice.

What are you about?' he asked, a small edge to his voice

'THE TEXTS! THE TEXTS TO LUCY!'. Joey frowned at Lauren even more.

'What texts?' he asked, genuinely confused to what Lauren was going on about. Lauren snatched the phone from his grip and brought up the messages between him and Lucy and showed him them. He read them and shook his head.

'Lauren... I swear to god on my life... I did not send these text messages' said Joey

'OH, SAVE THE CRAP! YOU JUST DIDN'TWANT TO BE FOUND OUT! WHY ELSE WOULDN'T YOU PUT UP MUCH OF A FIGHT YESTERDAY WHEN SHE TRIED TO KISS YOU?' screamed Lauren.

'LAUREN! I DIDN'T SEND THEM, OKAY?' he shouted, getting fed up of accused of something he didn't do.

'THEY WERE SENT FROM YOUR PHONE!' Lauren shrieked, before rushing out of the club and out of site, leaving Joey standing in the club, trying to get his head round what had happened...

* * *

Night fell and Joey was sat on the sofa, the phone on the coffee table. He knew hadn't sent them messages, he knew he hadn't. The door opened and slammed shut, Derek walked into the living room.

'Oh, hello son. What are you still doing up?' he asked. Joey didn't answer, he stared straight ahead at the wall, keeping his anger in check.

'Oh. I see. Argument with Lauren, is it?' asked Derek, chuckling and sitting down with a drink in his hands.

'Do you ever want me to be happy?' Joey asked out of the blue. Derek took a sip of his drink

'Well, of course I do... What type of question is that?' Derek said, swallowing his drink and looking at Joey

'Then why would you spilt me and Lauren up!?' shouted Joey, getting to his feet. Derek smirked

'It worked then? Good. The sooner your both out of my life, the better, and it'll give me the chance to get back in Alice's good books!' snarled Derek

'NO IT DIDN'T WORK! SHE'S STORMED OF SOMEWHERE AND I CAN'T GET HOLD OF HER! I SWEAR IF SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HER... I'LL KILL YOU!' screamed Joey, slamming Derek against the wall. Derek chuckled and pushed Joey away from him

'How'd you think? Lucy can barely keep a secret for twenty seconds. She was bragging about it to Whitney in the Cafe!' shouted Joey. Just then, the door slammed shut and Joey rushed into the hallway to find Lauren slumped against the wall, obviously drunk.

'Jesus, Lauren. Where have you been?' asked Joey. However drunk Lauren was, it was clear she still remembered the discovery as she turned on Joey.

'You... You're on the sofa tonight!' she said, before stumbling past Joey and rushing up the stairs to throw up. Joey heard Alice go into the bathroom and help Lauren and sighed. Derek chuckled and headed into the kitchen, leaving Joey in the hallway, anger boiling in his veins at his Dad's antics...

* * *

**Dun Dun :D R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

The next morning, Joey woke up and stretched. The sofa had caused him to have a stiff neck. He winced as he moved it from side to side, then he headed for kitchen. AA few seconds later, Lauren stumbled in and collapsed onto a chair, her head falling onto her folded arms on the table.

'My head!' she groaned. Joey rolled his eyes and filled a glass with water and got two paracetamols out of the cupboard.

'Lauren, get this down you. It'll hydrate you' said Joey. Lauren lifted her head and took the tablets and water and swallowed them.

'Thanks' she said. Joey knew he was still in the dog house with her, as she refused to look at him.

'Lauren, please, can we talk?'

'What about? If you want to be with Lucy, just go be with Lucy' said Lauren, getting up and heading for the stairs, ignoring Joey's plea to come back...

* * *

Later that day, when she was feeling a lot better, Lauren headed outside to get some fresh air. She was about to walk round the corner of the Vic, when she saw Lucy and Derek talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lucy was smirking as Derek handed her some money. She frowned **what was that about?** She thought. She quickly ducked behind the pillar of the Vic, as Derek turned round and walked off...

Lauren walked into the Cafe, an hour later, not seeing Lucy there, but Marie.

'Hey Marie. Cup of coffee please, with two sugars to go, please' asked Lauren. Marie nodded and set about making Lauren's order.

'... And anyway Derek paid me fifty quid just send him the text messages' Lucy said to Whitney, as they walked into the Cafe. Whitney looked at her gobsmacked.

'What and Joey replied to them?' she asked. Lucy scoffed

'Of course not! He was too busy with Lauren. Derek replied to them, and apparently Lauren went off the rails. He's going to be mine again soon, Whit!' said Lucy, not having a clue Lauren had overheard everything. Lauren spun round on the round the spot and Lucy stepped back suddenly.

'Uhoh!' Lucy squeaked out, before her head snapped to the side, as Lauren delivered a harsh slap to her cheek.

'You cow!' shouted Lauren, throwing a fiver down on the cover, grabbing her drink and rushing out of the Cafe and heading for the R&R...

* * *

Joey sighed as he signed for an order of drinks that had been delivered but his mind was on Lauren. He checked his phone and sighed when he saw no messages or calls from Lauren. He looked up to see her heading across the Square, a drink in her hand. She looked as though she was about to call out to him when Abi blocked his view. He saw Lauren try to protest, but was dragged away by Abi. He rolled his eyes and turned back to look at R&R...

A few hours later, Max and Joey were having a drink in the pub before Joey started work. Things between them had thawed a little bit.

'So, Uncle Max. How's the car lot doing' asked Joey. Max looked at him

'To be honest, Joe. Not that good. Since you left.. I can't find anyone else that's willing to take the job on' said Max. Joey frowned

'Max, If you need an extra hand... I'll help you out... If you want me too' offered Joey. Max smiled slightly and held out his hand.

'Okay, think you could do three hours on Friday morning?' asked Max. Joey nodded and clasped Max's hand and shook it.

'Sure'

'Thanks Joey, I appreciate that' said Max, shouting to Alfie to order more drinks in...

* * *

Two hours later, they headed out of the pub, Joey turning to go to work, when Max called his name.

'Hey Joey?... Get Lauren to come round see me tomorrow at the car lot. I want a word with her' said Max. Joey looked at him for a second, before he nodded. Suddenly, a huge explosion sent most of the residents flying to the ground. Max groaned and was helped to his feet by Joey. They looked at the smoke pouring from a house. Max frowned

'Wait a minute... that's-'

'ABI!' screamed Tanya, rushing from the Minute Mart. Joey, Max and Jack rushed towards the Branning's house.

'CALL THE FIRE BRIDGADE!' Tanya screamed.

'ABI? ABI?' screamed Jack. Ray rushed up to them and told the fire brigade was on their way, along with an ambulance. The door opened and Abi stumbled out, smoke billowing out from behind her.

'ABI!' screamed Tanya. Ray rushed forward and scooped Abi up in his arms, carrying her to Max and Tanya. Tanya hugged Abi to her chest, while tears slipped down her cheeks. Ray ordered everyone back, with the help of Jack.

'You've got to get her out' Abi coughed. Ray noticed she said something and scooped down to her level, Jack and Joey behind him.

'What did you say, Abi?' asked Ray gently, rubbing her back. Abi coughed and spluttered, but managed to answer him.

'She's in there! Get her out!'

'Who's in there, Abi?' asked Max, stroking hair out of his youngest daughters eyes. Abi coughed again.

'Lauren! Lauren's in there!' she spluttered. Joey's eyes widened in horror and his blood turned cold like ice in his veins. He turned back to house and lunged forward, but Jack held him back. Max let Tanya take care of Abi and helped Jack restrain Joey.

'LAUREN! NOO! LAUREN! LET ME GO!' Joey screamed, trying to get out of Jack and Max's grip

'The fire brigade is here. They'll get her out!' shouted Max, his voice full of fear and worry, as he tightened his grip on Joey...

* * *

***Dodges things been thrown at me* I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. Read on to find out if Lauren's ok :D R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

The smoke was billowing out of the Branning residence; people were coming out of the pub to see what all the commotion was about. Joey was still screaming, trying to get out of the killer grip what Max and Jack had had to wrestle him to the ground in. The fire brigade had gone inside the house ten minutes ago and hadn't come back out. Abi was been checked over by a paramedic, with Tanya sitting besides her. Max saw Tanya and Abi nod and climbed into the ambulanc

'OI! TAN, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?' he shouted. Tanya turned around and looked at him, but didn't say anything. The ambulance doors slammed shut and Abi was taken away, leaving Max feeling disgusted in his wife's antics about their other daughter….

* * *

A few minutes later, Joey managed to wrench himself from the f=grip what the Branning brother had on him, as a fireman carried an unconscious Lauren out of the house.

'LAUREN!' he screamed, as he rushed up to the stretcher, where they had placed Lauren on. Joey saw blood pouring down the side of her head, her face covered in soot and smoke. He climbed into the back of the ambulance with Max and grasped hold of her limp hand.

'It's okay, Lauren. It's going to be ok' joey said to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him, but also trying to convince himself too. The ambulance driver looked pained as he watched the interaction.

'I'm really sorry, but we can only take one with us' he said. Max got up, knowing that Joey was stubborn and wouldn't want to move. He clapped Joey on the back, a sign of comfort and least he could do right now.

'I'll meet you there, with Jack' he said. Joey nodded, not taking his eyes off Lauren…

* * *

An hour later, Joey, Max, Tanya and Abi were sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Lauren. They were sat in stony silence, until Max broke the silence.

'Why didn't you wait for any news on Lauren? You may not be on the best of terms right now with her, but she's still our daughter!' Max shot at Tanya.

'She's not my daughter! She stopped being my daughter when she choose him over her family' Tanya shot back at him. Max and Joey's mouths dropped open.

'Tanya! Whether you like it or not, Lauren wants to be with me. It's her choice who she loves and who she wants to be with!' Joey exclaimed.

'Yes, I know that. She could have anyone she wants, but the person she thinks she loves and wants to be with in her cousin… and it's disgusting. It's incest!' shouted Tanya. Max shot to feet.

'Right! I've had enough of this! She is our daughter, Tan… and if she wants to be with Joey, she can be! If you looked hard enough and saw that he makes our daughter happy and the way he treats her right, you might just accept them!' shouted Max. Joey, Abi and Tanya all sat in shock.

'You mean that? Uncle Max?' asked Joey. Max turned to look at him.

'Yes, I saw how happy you two are together. You make her happier that I've ever seen her. If you can promise me you'll never hurt her… Then, I accept you both' said Max. Joey smiled and stood up, his hand held out. But Max pulled him in for manly hug.

'WHAT! YOUR GIVING THEM PERMISSON TO BE TOGETHER?' screamed Tanya, getting to her feet. Max turned to his wife.

'YES! To be honest, I reckon Lauren was happier when she wasn't living with us! Make no wonder she went off the rails!' shouted Max. Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor entered cautiously.

'Mr and Mrs Branning?' he asked. Max and Tanya nodded. The doctor motioned for them to sit down.

'I'm afraid Lauren suffered a serious blow to the head, along with serious smoke inhalation.' began the doctor. Joey's heart almost stopped, he knew there was something worse to come.

'What else? There's something your not telling us' he said, trying to keep his emotions in check.

'I'm afraid Lauren has slipped into a coma… And we also found swelling on the brain. We've managed to stop the swelling on the brain…' the doctor informed them. Max swallowed and put his arm round Abi, who began to sob. But Joey was looking suspiciously at the doctor.

'Your keeping something from us! What is it? Tell us!' he said, just managing to keep his voice in check.

'Lauren has a high chance of anamesia, when she wakes up…' said the doctor. Joey's eyes widened in horror, while Tanya crumbled and started to sob. Max gathered Abi up in his arms as she cried…

* * *

Three hours later, Joey was sat besides Lauren. It pained him that he wasn't allowed to touch her. He wanted to offer her some comfort, even if she didn't feel it. He looked at all the equipment and wires what was connected to Lauren. He felt tears prick his eyes and his vision blurred. He tried to blink the tears back, but it was too much and they fell down his cheeks, as he was faced with possibility of been a stranger in Lauren's eyes when she woke up.

'Please, babe. Please, remember me. I'd rather be dead. If you don't remember me, my life is over. You're my life. And if I can't have you, then it's not worth living' he said, baring his emotions. He looked at Lauren's face and it took all his self-restraint not to move the strand of hair out of her eyes.

'I love You, Lauren. Never forget that' he said, before letting himself succumb to sleep…

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun :D R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Over the next three says, Joey and Max barely moved from Lauren's bedside. Both of them wanted to be there when she woke up, letting her know she was okay and in safe hands. So far, there had been no improvements in Lauren's condition, but Joey didn't fault her one bit. He knew it could be a while, but after the amount of smoke what she had inhaled and the force of the blow her head took, he wouldn't be surprised if she was comatose for a few weeks...

* * *

After two weeks of taking shifts and alternating staying with Lauren, Max had decided to get back to normality. He packed up his bag, with his sleeping bag and waited for Joey to arrive, which didn't take long as Joey was always eager to see Lauren. Joey walked in, his overnight back stuffed with his sleeping bag and clothes. Max smiled at him, as Joey walked up to Lauren and stroked her hair, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

'Seeing as your here, I'll be off. Let me know the second there's a change' said Max, as Joey sat down. He nodded at Max and Max left the room, leaving Joey with Lauren. Over these last few weeks, Joey had been bottling his emotions in. He lay awake at night, visioning Lauren waking up and not remembering him. He didn't even go to sleep one night, as he was terrified he would get trapped in the dream.

'Hey Babe, it's me again. I'm here. I don't even know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up soon, yeah? Because one, I hate leaving you here, Two, it's cold at night without you in bed and Three, I miss your angelic voice, even if you are mad at me...' he trailed off. He remembered the incident with Lucy and whole text message thing. If Lauren didn't remember him, then she wouldn't remember it, but if she did, then she would most probably kick off that he was there and that was not something he wanted...

* * *

Max entered the Branning household, dropping his bag as the foot of the stairs and walking into the living room and pouring himself a drink. He looked at a photo of Lauren and Joey, one what they took when they had been drunk one night, before they discovered the affair. Lauren had ended up printing it out and framing it, claiming it was about time to have new pictures non the cabinet. He heard Tanya walk in with Abi and he put the photo down, turning to them as they walked into the living room.

'Hey Dad' said Abi. She smiled slightly at Max and sat down, pulling her homework out of her bag and starting to do it. Tanya threw her coat over the chair, before clapping her hands together.

'Right! Chicken Dinner for tea!' she exclaimed, before heading into the kitchen. Max stared after her and then looked at Abi, who was concentrating on her work. He stormed into the kitchen and shut the door.

'Hi Max. You okay?' asked Tanya, as she started peeling the carrots. Max put his hands on his hips and glared at his wife

'I'm fine! Your daughter however, is not! In case you've forgotten... She's lying in a hospital bed unconscious with a high chance of memory loss!' Max shouted. Tanya didn't react or say anything and Max knew she wouldn't respond to him, so he grabbed his wallet and coat and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him...

* * *

Joey was asleep. He'd finally succumb to sleep after sitting down staring at Lauren all day, waking for her to wake up. At first, he thought he was one making choking sounds, but when his senses caught up with his brain, he realised it wasn't him, but Lauren, who was choking on the tube down her throat helping her breath, as she finally woke up.

'LAUREN! STAY CALM! LAUREN, PLEASE!' shouted Joey, as she started to struggle and went to rip the canula out of her hand. He pressed the button what alerted the nurses repeatedly. A nurse rushed in with her colleague and took hold of the situation. After calming Lauren down and removing the tube gently from her throat, they bandaged her hand up where she had rip the canula out, and headed to find Lauren's doctor, who had just came in for his shift. Just as Joey sat back and opened his mouth to speak, when the doctor walked in.

'Ah, Lauren! That's good news... Now how you feeling?' he asked, flipping his notes open and getting his pen ready. Lauren looked at him.

'Where the hell am I?' she asked. Joey silently snickered and looked at Lauren, who was yet to notice him.

'You're in hospital, Miss Branning. You had a rather bad accident' said Doctor Cooper. Lauren looked round and her eyes settled on Joey, who sucked in a breath and gripped the chair with both hands. _**Please babe, remember me**_ he thought, but he didn't get his hopes up. Then her voice uttered them three words...

* * *

**She's awake :D R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Max, Abi and Tanya were sat around the table in stony silence. After Max had stormed out, he'd gone and drowned his problems with alcohol, only to find it didn't work and stumbled back home, to find Abi and Tanya sat at the table.

'So, how was work today, Dad?' asked Abi, prodding at her roast potatoes. Max swallowed a bite of his chicken and looked at his youngest daughter.

'Yeah. It was alright. Didn't really concentrate much though' he replied. Abi looked down at her plate, nodding, knowing what her father was on about.

'Why couldn't you concentrate?' asked Tanya. Max slammed his knife and fork down, making Tanya and Abi jump.

'RIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! LAUREN IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW! AND NOT ONE OF YOU SEEM TO GIVE HER A SECOND THOUGHT!' Max shouted

'SHE LOST US WHEN SHE CHOOSE JOEY OVER US! SO I'VE GOT EVERY RIGHT NOT TO GIVE HER SECOND THOUGHT!' Tanya screamed at him. Abi pushed her plate away and rushed up the stairs, not wanting to get caught in another one of her parents rows...

* * *

Abi slammed her bedroom door shut and sat on her bed, breathing heavily. She was so angry right now at her mum. Lauren was in love, yes it was with their cousin, but it's legal for that happen. And they only just met last year and were told they cousins, so it's not like they've grown up together. A thought suddenly struck Abi. She ducked under her bed and pulled out some photos of her Lauren, then rushed to her parents room and dug out their photos from Lauren's last birthday with them, before everything happened. She selected a huge pile and stormed downstairs, straight in the middle of a blazing row.

'HERE! LOOK AT THESE PHOTOS MUM! LOOK AT HOW LAUREN USED TO BE. SHE BARELY SMILED IN ANY PHOTOS AT ALL, YET WHEN JOEY CAME ALONG, THAT ALL CHANGED. SHE WAS SMILING; HER EYES WOULD LIGHT UP LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMORROW! SHE LOVES HIM MUM, SO ACCEPT IT! AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT NOTHING YOU WILL SAY OR DO WILL EVER CHANGE THE WAY LAUREN FEELS ABOUT JOEY!' screamed Abi, breathing heavily at the end of her speech. Max and Tanya lapsed into silence, slightly stunned at Abi's outburst.

'She's got a point, Tan. Just look at her there, and look at her now...' Max said, reaching for the photo of Lauren and Joey, which Lauren had printed off and placed it on the table, but Tanya didn't look at it.

'Why won't you accept them, mum?' said Abi, her voice sounding like she was going to cry

'Because she can have any guy in the world, but she chooses her cousin!' said Tanya shrilly. Max stepped forward and placed a hand on his wife shoulder

'Sometimes, you can't help who you fall for or have an affair with... if something feels right, you've just got to go for it..' said Max

'What? Just like you and Stacey did behind mine and Bradley's backs for a whole year?' the words were out of Tanya's mouth before she could stop them

'Oh here we go' groaned Max, knowing Tanya was about to go on a rant about his affair with Stacey, however that got cut short when Max's mobile rung.

'Joey, what's happened?... calm down, what's happened?... Is she?... yeah, I'll be right there... you sure that's safe?... okay, see you in a bit' said Max, hanging up. Tanya and Abi looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

'It's Lauren. She's awake' he said...

* * *

Max arrived at the hospital, Tanya and Abi close behind. They entered the ward and saw Joey stood outside Lauren's room. Even though he was looking through the window, Max could see tear tracks staining Joey's face.

'Joe?' asked Max, dreading the worse. Joey's head snapped to the sound of Max's voice. Max walked over to him and hugged him, assuming the worse.

'She remembers me. She remembers me, Max' Joey sobbed...

**Flashback**

_Lauren looked round and her eyes settled on Joey, who sucked in a breath and gripped the chair with both hands. __**Please babe, remember me**__ he thought, but he didn't get his hopes up. Then her voice uttered them words..._

'_Joey? You're here!' she croaked, her throat dry. Joey let out a huge sigh of relief and a cry at the same time. He leaned over and crushed his lips to Lauren's, not caring that the doctor was watching them. He had lived for two weeks and three days thinking Lauren wouldn't remember him, and she did. He pulled back and Lauren's eyes shone with tears, as did Joey's. They distantly heard the doctor leave the room, saying to his colleague about giving them five minutes alone together._

'_Jesus, I thought you wouldn't remember me' gasped Joey, not bothering to wipe the tears away on his face. Lauren brought her hand up and wiped them away for him though._

'_Don't cry... I'm sorry' she said. Joey clasped a hand over hers, which was still on his cheek, enjoying the warmth was spreading through his body at her touch._

'_What for?' asked Joey, not really listening _

'_For not believing you about the text's. I found after Lucy was bragging about it to Whit. I came to find you ,but something stopped me...' Lauren trailed off, as Joey pressed another kiss to her lips._

'_It's doesn't matter. What matters is you're here with me' said Joey. Lauren smiled then asked a question what Joey had dreaded._

'_Joey, what's happened? Why am I in here?'_

**End of flashback**

* * *

A few minutes later, Joey was allowed back into the room. Max watched as Joey and a doctor chatted about something. He saw the doctor nod and Joey opened the door.

'Right, Lauren does have amnesia, but we need to know who she knows and who she doesn't know' said Joey. Max replayed the sentence over and over in his head. There was a possibility that he could into that room and his own daughter could think he was a stranger. Max, Tanya and Abi braced themselves and walked in, slowly.

'Lauren, there's some people here to see' said Joey, walking over to Lauren. He winced as auren grabbed his hand tightly, as the others filed in.

'Lauren, who's this?' asked Joey, pointing to Max.

'My dad, Max' said Lauren. Max visibly relaxed and sent a smile at Lauren, who returned it.

'OK. Good. Your doing good. Who's she?' Joey asked pointing to Abi

'My Abster. C'mere' said Lauren holding her arms out for Abi. Abi broke down in tears and flung her arms round her oldest sister. Joey, Max, Tanya and even the doctor were touched by the reunion.

'No crying. No crying' said Lauren, as she drew back from the hug with Abi, and re took Joey's hand.

'Okay. Last one. Who's that?' asked Joey, pointing to Tanya, who looked a little nervous. Lauren looked her mum straight in the eye.

'I've don't have a clue who she is. I've never seen her before in my life...' said Lauren, the words piercing Tanya like a knife to the heart...

* * *

**She's awake and remembers everyone but Tanya :D What happens nexyt? Read and find out :D R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Tanya stood still as Lauren's words sliced through her. It felt as though time stood still. Her own daughter didn't remember her.

' Darling... it's me. Mum' said Tanya, keeping a strong facade up and no showing any of the hurt. Lauren frowned.

'You're not my mum. Me and Abi were raised by Dad. He raised us himself' said Lauren, wondering who the strange woman was in front of her.

'No, darling. I'm your mum...' Tanya said, waiting for a flicker of recognition on Lauren's face, but it never came. Then a thought a struck her. Lauren had never forgave her for shutting her out, after the affair with Joey came out...

'Right, Lauren. That's enough of this' said Tanya. Lauren frowned.

'How... How do you know my name? And stop what?' asked Lauren. Tanya rolled her eyes.

'Lauren, just once do as your told! I know that you haven't forgiven me, but pretending to have memory loss and not remembering me is taking it a bit too far!' said Tanya, letting the lid slip on her emotions a little bit.

'Joey, she's scaring me! What does she mean pretending to have memory loss? I don't even know her!' said Lauren, clutching Joey hand, a little tighter. Max put his arm round Tanya.

'Come on, Tan. We'll go get a coffee' said Max. Lauren's mouth dropped open.

'You know her? Dad, who is she?' asked Lauren, sounding slightly hurt that her Dad had kept this woman a secret from her.

'I'M YOUR MOTHER, LAUREN!' Tanya shrieked, launching at Lauren and gripping her forearms. Lauren let out a terrified scream, as Max hauled Tanya off her and out of the room, Abi following them. Joey gathered Lauren up in his arms, whispering soothing words to her, as she shook in fear...

* * *

'She doesn't remember me at all, does she?' sobbed Tanya, as Max stroked her hair, while Abi went to order some drinks.

'She will. Just give her time' said Max, kissing the crown of her head lightly. Tabya sniffled.

'Why does she remember you and Joey and Abi, then?' she asked, sitting up and looking Max straight in the eye.

'Because we were there nearly everyday... well, everyday in Joey's case...it probably helped that she had voices around her what she was familiar with..' said Max. Tanya looked down at her hands.

'I've been horrible, haven't I?' she asked Max. Max hesitated, but if she wanted the truth she would get the truth.

'Yes. You have. Our daughter is in love and you couldn't accept it...' said Max

'Neither could you' said Tanya lowly. Max locked his eyes onto hers.

'Yes, I know, But once they came back and I saw how happy he made her, I started to accept them, but you... You continued to shut her out. Her birthday? Abi went down South to see her, instead of going to school... When Abi came back, she kept telling how happy she looked and how Joey looked at her like she was only thing in the room..' Max told Tanya, who was listening to every word. Her eyes narrowed.

'Abi went down South for Lauren's birthday? But... She skived?' Tanya exclaimed, as the truth dawned on her. Max rolled his eyes. Of course, that's what Tanya took out of that. That Abi skipped school he thought.

'Tan, I don't care about that! Didn't you hear what I just said about Lauren!' he exclaimed. He was getting sick of repeating himself to his wife. Abi choose that moment to return with the drinks. She handed them out and sat down.

'You skipped school on Lauren's birthday?' asked Tanya. Abi took a sip of her tea.

'Yep' she replied

'Why didn't you tell us?' asked Tanya, gripping her coffee in both hands. Abi shot a look at Tanya.

'Because you would've stopped me!' said Abi, glaring at her mum. Abi stood up, her chair scrapping back.

'I'm going back to see Lauren. At least two people in Lauren's life can accept she's in love, maybe this is what you need for her to convince you otherwise' said Abi, before walking off and out of sight. Max looked at his wife, who looked almost angry at her younger daughters attutide.

'She's got a point, Tan. Maybe this is what you need' he said, before getting to his feet and following his youngest daughter, leaving Tanya with her thoughts...

* * *

As night fell, Joey and Lauren were left alone.

'Thank god, they've gone. Don't get me wrong. I love my Dad and Abi, but I just wanted to be with you' said Lauren, playing with Joey's hand. He smiled at her.

'Well, you've got me on your own now..' he smiled. Lauren smiled back.

'Yeah, I have' she said, cupping his face with her hand and drawing his lips towards hers for a gently but passionate kiss. He sat back down and grasped her hand tightly.

'I Love You, you know that?' asked Joey. Lauren smiled brightly and nodded.

'Of course I know that. I Love You too' said Lauren. Joey smiled and then laughed as Lauren yawned.

'Lauren, go to sleep if your tired' he chuckled. Lauren shook her head.

'Not tired' she said, but another yawned betrayed her.

'Lauren, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise' said Joey, stroking the back of her hand.

'Okay. Night night' said Lauren, her eyes fluttering shut and she was asleep within seconds. Joey smiled and kissed her forehead, before setting his down next to her hand and succumbing to sleep himself...

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short :) R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

A week later, Lauren was discharged from the hospital; however she did have to go back three times a week just for a check up. As Max was driving back from the hospital, with Lauren, Abi and Joey in car, Abi decided to see what else Lauren had forgotten.

'Lauren, remember when Lucy blackmailed Chri-' began Abi, but Lauren shot her a look

'Don't mention that cow's name, Abi' said Lauren, pointing at her. Abi swallowed and nodded.

'Okay then... What about that time when Bradley and Stacey were getting-'

'Who?' asked Lauren, starting up a game of Temple Run on her phone.

'Bradley and Stacey?'

'Who's Bradley?' asked Lauren, frowning, looking at Abi in the front seat. Max jerked the car to a stop in shock, narrowly missing the car in front.

'What did you just say?' he asked Lauren. Lauren looked at Joey, then back at her Dad, thinking she had said something wrong.

'I said who's Bradley? Is he one of my friends?' asked Lauren. Max gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, as he held his emotions together, seeing the lights change to green and set off...

* * *

Max pulled up outside the house. They exited the car and Joey clasped Lauren's hand tightly.

'Right. Lauren, you sure you're going to be okay?' asked Max

'I'll be fine, Dad. Joey will take care of me' Lauren smiled. Max nodded and smiled, as the two turned and entered the house. Alice came flying towards them and flung her arms round Lauren.

'Oh, Lauren. I was so worried when I heard. Thank god your okay' said Alice drawing back from the hug. Joey looked at Lauren, who looked deep in thought.

Lauren? You okay?' asked Alice. Joey looked at Alice and was about to take by the arm into the living room when Lauren stopped him.

'Alice! Alice... yeah, I'm fine' said Lauren, trying to cover up the fact that she didn't recognize her for a minute. Alice frowned but then shrugged it off.

'Right. Okay, well, I'll let you get settled again.' Said Alice, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

'Where you going?' asked Joey

'Out. With Fatboy and Poppy. See you later' said Alice, disappearing from the house...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren got up and got dressed. She did her morning routine and then slipped out of the door, heading for her Dad's house.

'Dad! You in?' Lauren shouted. Tanya poked her head out of the living room and Lauren's smile turn into a frown

'What are you doing here?' Lauren asked. Tanya swallowed a remark and smiled.

'Lauren, I live here, that's why I'm here' replied Tanya, watching as Lauren walked into the sitting room and sat down.

'Where's my Dad?' she asked. Tanya sighed.

'He's gone to the bank, to sort some stuff out. Can I get you a drink?' asked Tanya. Lauren shook her head.

'No thanks. So how long have you screwing my Dad then?' Lauren asked. Tanya recoiled in shock.

'Excuse me, young lady. Don't use that language in my presence!' said Tanya. Lauren rolled her eyes.

'Well, okay then. How long have you been seeing my Dad? That better?' she shot at Tanya. Tanya nodded.

' Lauren, me and your Dad have been together for a very long time..' said Tanya, watching as Lauren saw a wedding picture on the cabinet.

'When was this?' asked Lauren, picking up the photo and glaring at it.

'It was about four and half months ago. Best day of my life' said Tanya. Lauren frowned.

'Well, where the hell was I?' asked Lauren. Tanya swallowed and racked her brain for an excuse to say, but Lauren bet her to it.

'Did you run away and get married? Without telling me?' Lauren accused Tanya. Tanya got to her feet and headed towards Lauren.

'No, Lauren. You were away when we got married-'

'WHAT? YOU COULDN'T WAIT TILL I GOT BACK TO HAVE THE WEDDING!' Lauren screamed

'Lauren! We weren't even sure if you were even coming back! But you did! You came for the reception in the Vic!' shouted Tanya, placing the photo back on the cabinet. Lauren frowned

'No, I didn't! I'm pretty sure I would remember coming your wedding reception!' shouted Lauren. Max choose that moment to enter the house and smiled when he saw Lauren.

'Hey, Lauren. What's-' began Max, only he was cut off when Lauren stormed past him and out of the house...

* * *

'I HATE THAT WOMAN!' Lauren screamed, as she entered the house. Joey and Alice rushed into the hallway.

'Lauren! Where the hell have you been?' asked Joey. Lauren walked past him and entered the living room, seeing Derek sat on the sofa.

'Who the hell are you!' she snarled at Derek. Derek looked a bit shocked at the greeting

'Well, what a nice greeting in his own home' he said

'Who are you?' asked Lauren, not liking this man sat on the sofa, looking a bit scary. Joey quickly intervened.

Babe, why don't you get ready? I'm going to treat you tonight' said Joey. Lauren looked at him and smiled.

'Okay. Won't be long' she said, ignoring Derek's dark look in her direction...

* * *

Later that night, Joey and Lauren were sat on top of hill, a picnic basket set down next to them. They were currently lying on a blanket, looking up at the stars.

'Joey? Can I ask you something?' asked Lauren

'You can ask me anything you want' said Joey, playing with Lauren's hair,

'Why were you been so secretive earlier on?' asked Lauren

'What do you mean?' asked Joey, a hint of fear in his voice. Lauren sat up and looked at him.

'Well, when I came downstairs when I was ready you were on the laptop and when I came in, you in shut it down...' Lauren trailed off, watching as Joey glanced at his hands.

'And also, you disappeared for two hours afterwards I was ready' Lauren continued. Joey glanced at Lauren and sighed.

'Lauren... there's something I want to give you. I don't want you to freak out, because it's not what you think...' said Joey. Lauren frowned and watched as Joey reached in to his jacket pocket and produced a box, a small box... big enough for a...

'Oh my god...' Lauren breathed, a hint of fear in her voice, but Joey took her hand.

'It's not what you think. It's a different ring. It's an eternity ring... It's my promise to you that one day, another will join this one, for good... One what hopefully your wear for the rest of our lives...' Joey said, thanking the lord that his nerves didn't get in the way of the speech, as he opened the box.

'Oh my.. Joey, that's beautiful... Is that my birth stone?' Lauren enquired. Joey chuckled and nodded.

'Yep, it is' he said, plucking the ring out of the box and holding it up.

'So, Miss Branning, will you do me the honour of being mine forever?' he asked. Lauren giggled and held out her hand, smiling brightly, as Joey slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

The next morning, Tanya was walking through the Square, when she spotted Lauren and Joey, laughing and kissing, while they were walking down the market. She stopped and watched them. She slightly smiled at their interactions, remembering when she and Max were like that before Lauren and Abi came along. She gathered up her courage to walk over to them, when she spotted the ring on Lauren's finger. Her mouth dropped open in shock, thinking the ring was an engagement one...

* * *

'MAX! MAX!' shouted Tanya, rushing into the house. Max came walking down the stairs, frowning at his wife.

'What's wrong?'

'Lauren and Joey! A ring... finger... that finger' panted Tanya, as she caught her breath and pointed her ring finger, where her engagement and wedding ring sat. Max frowned and replayed her words in his head. His eye widened when he realised what she meant

'You mean...' Max didn't finish his sentence as he cut himself off. He grabbed his coat and headed out, looking round for them on top of the steps. He saw the door to R&R swing shut and rushed to wards the building, Tanya not far behind...

* * *

Joey and Lauren slipped into R&R, heading down the stairs to start stocking up for that nights shift. Joey grabbed a crate of lager and began to stock it up beneath the bar, while Lauren sort out the wine in the fridge, when the doors opened and Max and Tanya came in.

'Erm... Hi. You do know it's not open yet, don't you?' Joey told Max. Max stood staring at him, his arms folded across his chest, making Joey frown

'Have I done something wrong?' asked Joey. Lauren suddenly let out a shriek as Tanya grabbed her and yanked her to Max, showing him the ring.

'GET! OFF! OF! ME!' Lauren shouted, yanking her hand out of Tanya's grip

'You proposed to my daughter?' asked Max. Lauren and Joey's eyes widened.

'No! No! Dad, you don't understand-'

'Quiet! Joey?' Max directed the last part of the question to Joey, who swallowed.

'Max, it's not an engagement ring. It's a eternity ring. My promise to Lauren that I will be faithful to her and that someday, another ring will join that finger, a few years down the line' Joey said, honesty lacing through his voice and body language. Max blinked, while Tanya put a hand to her chest.

'That's the most romantic thing I've even heard' she squealed. Max and Joey's eyebrows shot up in shock, while Lauren rolled her eyes.

'What did you just say?' asked Max. Tanya looked at him

'That was most romantic thing I ever heard' Tanya repeated. Joey blinked. Was Tanya finally beginning to let go of the grudge?

'Tan, are you..' Joey trailed off, not wanting to a voice a thought what he might have taken the wrong way. Tanya swallowed

'I can see how much you two care about each other. And I'm not fully accepting of it yet, but I'm learning to. Just give me a bit of time to get to used to it...' said Tanya, looking at Joey with a small smile...

* * *

Later that evening, Joey and Lauren entered Max's house. After accepting a dinner invitation and a half hour persuading Lauren to come, she eventually agreed.

'Lauren! Joey!' shouted Abi, obviously happy to have her sister around. Lauren hugged her tightly and smiled.

'LOZZA!' a little voice shouted, rushing from the kitchen. Lauren seemed to freeze as Oscar threw his arms round her middle. Joey noticed this.

'Lauren? Lauren, you do remember Oscar, don't you?' Joey asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lauren shook her head, tears filled her eyes.

'Should I?' she said, sounding like she was about to cry. Joey crouched down to Oscar level.

'Oscar, why don't you go get a drawing what did you did at school? And show Lauren?' he asked. Oscar nodded and rushed for his school bag in the kitchen. Joey stood back up and looked at Lauren, taking her face in his hands gently.

'Look at me, Lauren. It's okay..'

'No, it's not. There's something wrong with me. What happened in order to make me not recognize that cute little boy..' sobbed Lauren. Joey pulled her to him and hugged her, rubbing her back gently.

'You'll remember Lauren. I promise. Just give it time' he said, kissing the top of her head. Lauren drew back and kissed him gently.

'What did I do to deserve you?' she asked, smiling. Joey shrugged his shoulder and smiled at her.

'I'm going to go and sort myself out, be back in a minute' said Lauren, catching sight of herself in the mirror in the hallway and rushing up the stairs...

* * *

Half an hour later, the Branning's were sat round the table, tucking into a chicken dinner.

'This is so good, mum' said Abi, smiling at her mum

'Aw, thank you darling. So there isn't too much flour in the gravy or anything then?' Tanya joked. Abi giggled, however the sound of a fork dropping brought the attention to Lauren, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

'Lauren? You okay?' asked Joey, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lauren swallowed what was in her mouth and pointed at Tanya.

'I've heard that line before... But I can't remember where. It just sounded familiar to me...' said Lauren, trailing off. Tanya and Max looked at each other. Tanya stood up from the table and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Tan' said Max, going to get up, but Joey bet him to it.

'I'll go. You finish your dinner' he said, disappearing into the kitchen, seeing Tanya standing at the sink with a glass of water in her hands.

'That was from a memory, wasn't it Tanya?' asked Joey. Tanya nodded.

'We had an argument that day, when that line was said... She'd just moved back in. I'd cooked a dinner and we ended up in argument...' said Tanya, trailing off as she got lost in the memory. Joey smiled sadly at Tanya.

'Tan, she will remember. Try getting her on her own and talking to her about things from her childhood or something. It might jog her memory' said Joey kindly. Tanya smiled at him and nodded.

'I might just do that. Thank you, Joey. And... I'm sorry, for not been supportive of you both, when I should have been' said Tanya. Joey shook his head.

'Tan, it's natural that you acted that way. If I was you, I would've acted the same way too...' said Joey. Tanya smiled at him, before setting her drink down/

'Come on. Let's get back' said Tanya, heading back into the room, Joey following a few seconds later, smiling at Lauren, who smiled back...

* * *

**She's starting to remember tad bits :D R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

The next day, Lauren was sat in her doctor's office, discussing her progress so far. It was nearly time for the session to end, but Lauren had something to see.

'Erm.. Doctor Smith?' she asked, wondering whether she should actually tell him this.

'Yes, Lauren?' he asked, kindly, leaning forward to listen. Lauren suddenly faltered. She didn't want to relive what she had re lived last night, but if it would help with her memories then she would have to recall it.

'Is it normal for me to be having... flashbacks?' Lauren said, in a small voice. Doctor Smith smiled sympathetically at her.

'Of course it is Lauren. Would you like to tell me what it was about?' he asked her. Lauren nodded slowly.

'Take your time. Don't feel like you have to rush' Doctor Smith reassured her. Lauren nodded and took a few deep breathes before beginning...

_**Flashback**_

_**Lauren and Joey were walking through the Square, back through the market in comfortable silence. Just then, Lauren seemed to slow down, bringing Joey to a stop. He looked at her. **_

'_**Lauren, babe.. you okay?' he asked. Lauren didn't answer him. She was too busy looking around frantically. Joey watched as she headed for the Queen Vic.**_

'_**Lauren? What wrong?' he asked again. He watched as Lauren became more frantic and her breathing got heavier, her hands gripping her head tightly. She suddenly let out a scream, as she looked to the roof of the Queen Vic. Joey jumped, but rushed towards her.**_

'_**LAUREN! LAUREN, TELL ME!'**_

'_**IT'S UP THERE! SOMEONE RUNNING ON THR ROOF AND STOPPING! HE FALLS AND CRACKS HIS HEAD OPEN!...' Lauren trailed off. She got herself out of Joey's grip and fell to her knees... right in the spot where Bradley died. She lifted her hands and they shook badly**_

'_**Blood! My hands... They're covered in blood!' she screamed. Joey wrapped his arms round her and pulled her to her feet, suddenly realising what was going on. He took her head in his hands gently and forced her to look at him.**_

'_**Lauren! Look at me... Look at me! It's okay... It's a flashback... It's a flashback...' he managed to calm her down, but he could tell she was still freaked out. **_

'_**Come on, I'll take you back to the house, run you and bath and then afterwards we'll talk more about what happened okay?' Joey whispered softly to her. He felt her slump against his chest, in defeat and felt her nod under his chin and he began walking her slowly back to the house, calming her along the way... **_

_**End of flashback**_

Doctor Smith blinked and swallowed. Well he hadn't expected that. He blinked a few more times and then smiled at Lauren

'Well.. Well, that's... a good start, you're starting to remember. Do you know who the boy/ man was?' he asked, jotting a few notes down

'I've feel like I should know him, but I don't...' said Lauren, her head bowing in defeat and trying to rack her brain for another memory. She was so caught up in her head, she didn't realise that Doctor Smith had reached over and put a hand on Lauren's cheek, gently lifting it and stroking her it, his hand lingering for longer than it should. A bang to the window made him jump. He turned his head to see Joey scowling at him, shaking his head, a clear warning to him saying don't touch my girl.

'Lauren, do you want to continue this tomorrow?' asked Doctor Smith, watching as Lauren seemed defeated. Lauren came back to reality, looked at him and nodded.

'Okay, we will do that then. You may go, Lauren' he said, smiling at Lauren. Lauren slightly smiled back and headed for the door...

* * *

Lauren could see that Joey was tense on the taxi ride home. He hadn't spoken much since the hospital. They arrived back at the house and Joey payed the taxi fare. Lauren unlocked the door and walked in, Joey following.

'ALICE! DEREK!' he shouted, Lauren turned to look at him, a frown on her face as she heard Derek's name. The house was silent.

'Good' was all Joey said, as he headed for Lauren. Lauren's eyes widened a fraction, as she saw how black Joey's eyes were.

'No one touches my girl, except me!' he growled, backing her into the wall and kissing her harshly. Lauren thought she would be scared when Joey advanced on her like that, but she found it sexy for some reason. She responded to the kiss, her hands threading through his gorgeous hair. She gasped as he pulled her away from the wall and towards the stairs. She felt her back hit the stairs and groaned, half from pain but Joey thought it was the opposite. Joey crushed her body to his tightly as the kiss became more urgent and dominating, his hand sneaking round to start undoing the buttons on Lauren's top...

'ARGHHH! JESUS CHRIST!' screamed Alice, as she walked through the door. Joey and Lauren shot apart, like an electric shock. However Joey tripped over his feet and landed on the floor on his back. He scrambled to his feet and gathered Lauren in his arms, scowling deeply at his sister.

'Alice! Jesus! What the hell are doing?' Joey shot at her, angry at her for interrupting them. Alice's mouth dropped open.

'What am I doing?! You were almost going to... You have a bedroom for that!' Alice shouted back at him, deciding against finished her previous sentence

'Well, you could've given us a little hint that you were coming in! It was getting to the good bit!' Joey whined, earning himself a slap round the head from Lauren, who was blushing deeply.

'Sorry, Alice. It won't happen again. Promise!' said Lauren, before grabbing Joey's hand and rushing upstairs. Alice stared after them and walked into the living room, digging around for the remote and shutting the door. She switched on the DVD player and popped in the Hangover.

'Come on, Bradley Cooper. Take my mind off what I just saw' she gagged, hearing a bedroom door slam shut and turned the volume up, almost to maximum...

* * *

Just a bit of fluff, bfore the next chapter :D Get ready for screaming matches :D R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Later that evening, Joey and Lauren reappeared downstairs, both of them having stupid smiles on their faces. They sat down either side of Alice, who was froze eating her popcorn.

'Hi Alice' said Lauren, her voice light and breathy

'Hi.. Lauren' said Alice, going back to watching the Harry Potter movie she had put in after watching both Hangover DVDs. Joey swung his arm up onto the sofa back, holding his hand out for Lauren to take, which she did. Lauren giggled and Alice froze again.

'What are you doing behind my head?' she said sharply

'Nothing' said Joey, looking at Lauren with pure love in his eyes. Lauren let out a giggle and Alice groaned.

'If you two are going to start been all lovey dovey, get back upstairs. I'm trying watch something!' said Alice

'Well, move and let me sit next to Lauren' Joey said to Alice

'No'

'Fine, then' said Joey, going to lean his sister, when she ducked and stood up

'There! There! Sit next to her!' Alice squealed, as Joey quickly moved to with Lauren and kissed her. Alice groaned silently, and sat in the chair instead, curling up with her popcorn and resuming the movie from where she had paused it, leaving her brother and cousin kissing on the sofa...

* * *

Later that night, while Lauren had managed to tear herself away from Joey for a bubble bath, Joey crept downstairs and grabbed the phone. He dialled the hospital and asked to be put through to the head of the counselling doctors **(A\N- have no idea what they're called).** After demanding Lauren to be placed in a female's doctors care, he hung up, smiling smugly at the fact that he just probably caused someone to get suspended or worse...

* * *

The next day, Lauren decided to go see her Dad and sister, so she got up and dressed, did her daily morning routine and slipped out of the house, heading towards her Dad's house, unaware that Joey was watching from their bedroom window, smiling as she crossed the road. He watched as she knocked on the door, although why she did, he would never know. He chuckled and turned to see Alice standing in the doorway, holding the phone.

'What's wrong?' asked Joey, sensing something was wrong with the way Alice was stood

'Mum's coming to visit. Tomorrow...' Alice announced...

* * *

Lauren wasn't expecting Tanya to open the door and she silently groaned when she did.

'Oh darling, come on in' said Tanya. Lauren stepped into the house and pierced Tanya with a look.

'Don't ever call me 'darling', only my Dad can call me that' she said, walking into the living room and sitting down. Tanya followed.

'So, where's my Dad?' asked Lauren

'He's at work. At the car lot' said Tanya, sitting down next to Lauren and smiling at her

'Oh, right' said Lauren. She looked round the room and saw a picture of a ginger haired guy and a brunette woman, at what looked like a wedding.

'Who's this?' asked Laure, picking up the photo frame. Tanya looked over Lauren's shoulder and smiled.

'That's your older brother and his wife on their wedding day..' said Tanya, although her voice had the hint of bitterness in it. Lauren sighed and slammed the photo frame down and rounded on Tanya.

'I DON'T have an older brother!' Lauren shouted, getting fed up of this woman in front of her, telling her lies. Tanya took a step back as Lauren rounded on her.

'Yes you did have, Lauren-' began Tanya, but Lauren cut her off.

'NO I DON'T! IF I HAD A BROTHER I WOULD REMEMBER HIM WOULDN'T I? SO IF I CANT REMMEBER EVER GROWING UP WITH A BROTHER, THEN I MUST NOT HAVE ONE! SO DON'T DARE TRY AND MAKE ME GO CRAZY, BY MAKING UP SOME CRAP STORY JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS OF YOUR OWN... DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH ME, ABI AND DAD!' Lauren ranted

'Lauren, I-' began Tanya, a little scared at Lauren's outburst

'YOU LOOK LIKE THE SORT OF WOMAN WHO WILL CRAWL INTO BED WITH ANY MAN THAT OFFERS IT TO YOU! I BETS THAT WHAT YOU DID WITH DAD! NO ONE ELSE WOULD HAVE YOU, SO YOU DECIDED TO BED MY DAD! YOU'VE PROBABLY DROPPED YOUR KNICKERS FOR EVERY MAN ON THE SQUARE-' the rest of Lauren's rant was cut off, when Tanya saw red and slapped her harshly across the face, just as Max walked in.

'Never! Ever! Say that again!' Tanya said threateningly, pointing a finger at Lauren. She stormed past Max and headed for the stairs. Max moved to comfort Lauren, but Lauren took off, out of the back door and out of sight...

* * *

**Uhoh Lauren's disappeared :D R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Joey was getting worried. Lauren hadn't returned home after heading out to see Max and that had been nearly eight hours ago. He had tried calling her countless times, but it went straight to voicemail. He felt someone sit down next to him

'She'll be okay' said Alice, wrapping an arm round her older brother.

'Alice! She's got memory loss. Do you honestly think she's okay?' Joey said, loudly, trying to shout at his sister

'Well, why don't you go and look for her? I'll stay here in case she comes back' offered Alice. Joey nodded gratefully at her and stood up.

'I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry' he said, before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house...

* * *

He stepped outside the house, the cold air making him shiver. He looked round the square, wondering where the best place to start would be. He headed in the direction of R&RM, when Derek stopped him.

'What do you want?' asked Joey, not in the mood for Derek's gloating. Derek chuckled.

'Just wanted to see what my son was doing. Where's... erm.. Where Lauren?' he asked

'None of your business where my girl is' said Joey, walking past Derek. However he stopped dead in tracks when Derek spoke.

'She still missing then?'. Joey turned round, his body tense.

'What?'

'She still missing? Only... me and her had a few words to say earlier on..' said Derek. Joey walked straight up to him, looking murderous.

'If you've touched one hair on her head... I will kill you!' said Joey, before turning round and walking off...

* * *

After checking R&R, the Queen Vic and the park, Joey couldn't think of anywhere else to try looking for her. He was getting panicked by now. She could lying face down in a road somewhere, or getting drunk with a load of strangers. Endless possibilities started to run through his head, when the sound of his mobile ringing caught his attention, relief flooding through his veins as he looked at the caller ID.

'Baby? Where are you?'...

* * *

Lauren was sat in darkness, the only source of light was from the streetlight outside the apartment window. After what happened today, she just ran. She thought it was the best decision. She was sick of that blonde woman telling her lies, and she wanted to remember stuff but she couldn't and that scared the living daylights out of her, but the encounter with Derek terrified her the most. The door suddenly started to open and she clutched the pillow a little tighter to herself.

'Babe?' Joey's voice filled their apartment. She let out a strangled sob and launched herself into Joey's arms, who just had time to prepare himself to catch her. He carried her over to the sofa and sat her down. He hugged her to his chest and let her cry. He felt her mood change from upset to anger within the space 2.5 seconds.

'Lauren?' he asked her. Instead of getting a verbal answer, Lauren crushed her lips to his in a desperate and passionate kiss. She pushed him down onto his back on the sofa and climbed on top of him. She felt his hand grip her hair roughly and groaned. Joey wondered, somewhere in his head, how she could go from crying to kissing him in the space of a few seconds. He tried to gently push away, determined to get to the bottom of her antics, but the red blooded male in his won over. He growled in his throat, a noise that made Lauren gasp. He kissed her roughly, fighting for dominance in the kiss, while carrying her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut...

* * *

An hour later, Joey and Lauren lay in their bed, facing each other. Joey ran a finger up and down Lauren's arm, smiling at the goose bumps appearing on her arms.

'So, you want to tell why you've come back down South?' asked Joey. Lauren swallowed.

'It's everything back there. It's just getting on top of me. I know that something bad has happened, because there's chapters in my life what have disappeared. The blonde woman in my Dad's house? She keeps telling me I have an older brother, I'm fairly certain I'd remember him if I did. And then after she hit me today, that was the last straw...' Lauren trailed off, as Joey stroked her cheek and pressed a tender kiss to it.

'Carry on. I want to know what my Dad said to you' Joey said, his eyes darkening slightly. Lauren swallowed and sighed.

'Before I came back here... He cornered me in the alleyway. He kept saying that if Alice hadn't have persuaded him to let us stay, we'd be out on the streets where we belong... Then, he..' Lauren trailed off, as tears sprung to her eyes.

'Lauren, what...' Joey trailed off, as he noticed handprints bruises on Lauren's forearms. His anger began to boil.

'What did he do to you, Lauren?' asked Joey, through gritted teeth...

* * *

The next morning, Alice was woken by a knock to the door. She groaned, threw her dressing gown over her nightdress and answered the door, coming face to face with her mum.

'MUM!' squealed Alice, hugging her tightly. After having breakfast, Alice and Suzy began to walk round the Square, Alice pointing out various things.

'Right, so where would my son be at this time?' asked Suzy. Alice pointed over to the Branning house. She followed her mum up the steps and waited for Max ot Tanya to answer the door.

'Erm... hello, can I help you?' asked Tanya, Max stood next to her as she opened the door.

'Yes, I'm looking for my son and daughter in law? Joey and Lauren?' said Suzy, her sentence stunning Alice, Max and Tanya into shock...

* * *

**Oooo :D R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

'Daughter in law?' stuttered Tanya, her eyes widening in shock. She felt Max place a hand on her shoulder.

'Well, she isn't really... yet, but her and Joey are together twenty four seven, its like they are married already' laughed Suzy. Tanya and Max forced a smile and let Suzy in, Alice following behind her. They walked into the living room and sat down. Suzy clapped her hands and looked at Alice, Max and Tanya.

'So, what's this I hear about Lauren been involved in a fire?' she asked...

* * *

Later that day, Abi was walking round the Square, texting Jay. She headed into the park, but stopped when she saw Lucy and Derek talking closely. She hid behind a wall, close enough to hear them and listened to their convosation.

'How do we know that the police won't know its me?' asked Lucy. Abi frowned and listened more closely.

'They already know it's a gas explosion, so its case closed' said Derek. Abi suddenly realised that they were on about the fire. She slid her phone out of her pocket and pressed the record button...

* * *

Suzy was with Max and Tanya. They wanted to know more about Lauren and what she had been up to since she moved down South.

'...And she works as a waitress and sometimes behind the bar. Oh and Joey did the most romantic thing on her birthday. He took her out for a meal, they watched the sunset and then, he showed her the apartment he'd rented for them both to live in. It was hard letting them go, but we've got to do it at some point..' said Suzy. Tanya blinked. She had missed out on so much of Lauren's life these past few months and now someone up there had made her daughter forget her and it destroyed her. She sniffed her tears back and got to her feet.

'More tea, Suzy?' she offered, and walked into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Max followed her and gathered Tanya up in his arms as she broke down crying.

'I want my daughter back Max! I want her back!' Tanya sobbed. Max held her tightly against and calmed her down, stroking her hair as he did so...

* * *

Meanwhile, Abi stumbled away from the park, in shock. It was them. They knew that Lauren and Joey was back. Lucy was so sure that if Lauren was out of the picture, Joey would go back to her, and Derek just wanted them both out of his life. They had almost destroyed his relationship with Max and Jack, however Carol had walked and vowed never to come back and cut him out of her life. She wasn't looking where was going and walked straight out into the path of an on coming car. She felt her body been propelled backwards.

'ABI! WHAT THE HELL! PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOU'RE CROSSING!' Jay yelled. Abi shoved him of her, and it was then that Jay realised something was wrong, as Abi was pale.

'Abi? Abs, what wrong?' he asked, gripping her forearms gently...

* * *

Abi found Alice in the cafe, flipping through a magazine. She sat down after ordering a drink and waited for Alice to see her.

'Oh, Abi. What can I do for you?' Alice asked her younger cousin. Abi didn't quite know how to explain what she was going to say to Alice, so she just came out with it.

'You remember the fire? The one that me and Lauren was caught in?' Abi asked. Alice nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

'I thought Joey was honestly going to loose it that day, he looked so distraught when they brought Lauren out' said Alice, remembering very clearly what happened that day.

'Yeah. Well... Do know the cause of the fire?' asked Abi. Alice shook her head

'No. Why?' she asked, looking at Abi intently. Abi got out her phone and played the recording, loud enough for Alice to hear. Abi watched as Alice's face expression changed to horror, as she took the news in. Alice handed the phone back to Abi, feeling a little queasy at her Dads actions...

* * *

That night, Max, Tanya, Derek and Jack were in the Vic. Tanya was quietly sipping on her drink, her mind still on what Suzy had told her earlier on that day about what Lauren had been up to since she left. She felt her phone vibrate multiple times in her bag. She set her drink down and pulled out her phone. She looked at the messages from Abi. She frowned and listened to a recording what Abi had sent her.

'Tan? Tanya, you okay?' asked Max, a few minutes later, as his wife had gone incredibly pale. Max put his arm round her and took the phone of her, hitting play on the recording. He listened and so did the pub, everyone falling silent to listen.

'_What... so I start the fire, and hopefully Joey will be mine if anything happens to Lauren?' Lucy said to Derek_

'_Yep. He'll be your. I'll even make sure of it' Derek replied._ Max hit the stop button on the recording, dragging his eyes up to his brother. In a spilt second, Derek was on the floor, but Max was still sitting. Joey had barged into the pub, heading straight for Derek and tackled him to the floor.

'YOU EVER... EVER THREATEN LAUREN AGAIN... I WILL KILL YOU!' screamed Joey, allowing Jack to haul him off Derek. Derek chuckled and got to his feet, wiping blood from under his nose.

'Is that what she told you?' asked Derek, shooting a killer glance at Lauren, who was stood near the door.

'I'VE SEEN THE BRUSIES! ON HER ARMS!' Joey screamed. Suddenly Max stood up and replayed the recording what Abi had sent. Joey froze and went deathly still... Then hell broke loose. Max and Joey attacked Derek, while Alfie and Jack tried to stop. They didn't realise Lauren was on the floor, clutching her head until Tanya screamed so loud, that it was like a siren going off. Joey rushed to Lauren's side and gathered her in his arms. Lauren was clutching her head. Memories were swirling so fast around in her head, it felt like she was on a rollercoaster. Memories from when she was a little girl, when she first arrived on Albert Square, Bradleys death, meeting Joey. Tanya crouched down in front of her, gently stroking her hair. Lauren looked up at her and uttered a single word.

'Mum?'...

* * *

**R&R :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Tanya's eyes widened in shock as the word slipped from Lauren's mouth. Joey let a smile creep onto his face at what Lauren had said. Tanya let out a sob and hugged her daughter and Lauren hugged her back, tears in her eyes.

'Lauren! My darling!' Tanya sobbed, drawing back from the hug and cupping Lauren's face in her hands. Lauren smiled at her mum, and then saw Jack, Max and Derek.

'What was the fight about?' asked Lauren. She got to her feet and Joey slipped a protective arm round her waist, pulling her close to him.

'Aw, look. Young love, shame it'll all end in tears' said Derek spitefully. Lauren let out a shriek and lunged for Derek, but Joey held her back.

'Babe, don't! I'm not having you ending up in hospital again!' Joey said. Tanya opened the Queen Vic doors and stepped out, Joey following behind with Lauren still struggling in his arms…

* * *

'Why would Lucy set the house on fire?' asked Lauren, half an hour later. She was curled into Joey's side on the sofa while Tanya sat in the chair, explaining what had happened and how the accident occurred.

'Because she and Derek has plotted to spilt us up. He wants us out of his life, and she wants me back, and she'd even go as far as trying to kill you to do it' said Joey, kissing Lauren's head. He noticed Lauren's breathing get heavier and her fists clenching.

'Lauren! Calm down!' he said, making a move to grab her, but Lauren was too quick. She jumped off the sofa and rushed out of the door, heading for Lucy's place…

* * *

Lucy, Bobby and Ian were sat eating a meal round the table, when furious banging cam e to the door. Lucy sighed and got up to answer it. She just had enough time to register it was Lauren at the door, before she was tackled to the floor and felt blows coming to her face and Lauren screaming at her. Joey rushed in and hauled Lauren off her. Lucy scrambled to her feet, bruising coming out round her right eye and blood trickling down her nose.

'Thank you, Joey' said Lucy kindly. Joey scoffed and rolled his eyes

'I didn't do it for you. I didn't want Lauren ending up in hospital again!' he spat at her, turning round and walking with Lauren out of the house, leaving Lucy standing there, a bit shaken at what had just happened…

* * *

Lauren and Joey were walking back to the house, when Derek came storming over to them. Joey pushed Lauren behind him, to protect her.

'Whatever you want to say to her! You go through me!' Joey shouted. Derek blinked.

'I actually wanted to speak to both of you! You're both out of here first thing in the morning! If I even see you at any point after midday, there will be consequences… Serious and deadly consequences' he said, aiming the last part of the sentence at Lauren, who paled and watched as Derek walked away. Joey turned round and pulled her in for hug.

'We leave. Now!' said Lauren. Joey pulled back

'Tomorrow. We'll leave tomorrow. As soon as we're up, we'll go, besides you need rest' said Joey, stroking her cheek and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Lauren leaned into his touch and nodded.

'Okay. Tomorrow' said Lauren, sleepily…

* * *

The next morning, the Branning household was chaos. After telling Tanya, Max and Jack that they were leaving and about Derek's threat, Max and Jack both wanted to kill Derek, while Tanya was refusing to let them leave the house, then Tanya turned on Max and Jack and an argument erupted.

'ENOUGH!' screamed Lauren, silencing the arguing threesome and causing Joey to look at her.

'We came to get our stuff last night. We were always going to be going today, threat or no threat' said Lauren.

'No, I've just got my daughter back. Can't you stay for a few more days?' asked Tanya. Lauren shook her head.

'Mum, I'm still me. You can come visit whenever you want. But I have to go back. I'm missing my friends and my work down there' said Lauren, giving her mum a hug

'I'm sorry, that I wasn't supportive of the both of you before. I truly am sorry' said Tanya, hugging Lauren tightly. Lauren nodded.

'I'm sorry for being horrible to you these past few days' said Lauren. Tanya shook her head

'You didn't remember me, darling. It's okay. It's okay' said Tanya, wiping away Lauren's tears. A horn blared outside.

'taxi's here' announced Joey, as he looked out of the door. Lauren nodded at him and gave her Dad and Uncle Jack a hug goodbye.

'Telling Abi and Oscar that I'll call them when they're home today' said LAUREN. Tanya and Max nodded and watched as Lauren and Joey headed down the steps, putting their bags in the car. They walked down the steps and gave them both final hugs and waved them off, as they climbed into the taxi and drove off. Tanya waved to the m till they were out of sight and turned back to Max, who smiled at her and nodded...

* * *

Derek watched as the taxi drove off and smiled nastily. He finally had them out of his life, however unknown to him, loosing Joey and Lauren had cost him Alice. She and her mum had driven back down South in the night, Alice leaving Derek a note, waiting to be read and the necklace he gave the first day he met her for the first in a lot of years. He walked into his house whistling, heading for the kitchen. He saw the note and the necklace and stopped. He eyed the note and picked it to read

_**Dad, **_

_**I'm sorry to tell you this way, but I've had enough.**_

_**Joey called me and told me what happened with Lauren. And that was the last straw for me.**_

_**Don't ever contact me again, from now on the only family I have are Mum, Joey and Lauren and her family**_

_**Alice**_

Derek felt his eyes water and he scrunched the letter up in his hand, his face contorting to anger, vowing one day to track Alice and the others down, to make them pay...

* * *

**That was the last chapter of this story. I've left open, as one day I might write a third part to this and make it a trilogy :D R&R**


End file.
